The Rise Of Adam Tremaine
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Lady Tremaine pushes her son towards Belle for personal gain. How will Adam and Belle react and would Belle be willing to cast aside her proud husband: Gaston Of Burgundy? Very AU.


**Title:** The Rise Of Adam Tremaine  
**Genre:** Crossover/ Historical Drama  
**Notes:** Hey everyone. Even though I've written a lot of fan fics, this is the first B&TB fan fic I've ever written. I love writing historical and royal romances as well as crossovers so I can say that I've had fun with this story.

* * *

**The Rise Of Adam Tremaine**

I never liked King Gaston. Sure, he's handsome and skilled in nearly everything, but for a king he's rude, conceited and spends all day showering himself with his fan's sweat. What's the national anthem of France? It's called Gaston? What else? How vain can you possibly get? It's pretty much Gaston's cronies telling the world how King Gaston is the best at everything. Honestly, I think Queen Belle can do so much better than him, but Mother's scheme is just ridiculous.

She doesn't like Queen Belle. She finds finds her passion for literature tedious and disagreed with her beliefs that everyone should live an active life. She wanted her gone and Gaston and Belle had been married for seven years. She enjoys the thought of Belle's head slashed by a guillotine or by a sword. I can't understand why my sisters adore Mother; I can't stand her. I shall never forgive her for the way she treated Cinderella. But Cinderella is lucky, not every maid has a happily ever after: they all die trying. Cinderella was full of class and even in those filthy rags she held more class in her little finger than the rest of my family brought together. She was a true lady and she deserved her prince charming.

If she really hates Belle, why doesn't she just move away to the country? It's much easier and safer.

Lucifer the cat needs to lose some weight. Mother spoils that cat rotten and now Lucifer has simply no respect. He urinates all over the carpet now and Mother and my sisters do nothing about it. They haven't got Cinderella to clean up after them now. He's as a good as gold when my mother was around. My mother was a socialite and everyone knew her as Lady Tremaine. She's vile and cruel; Drizella is just as pathetic. Anastasia is my best friend in the family. With Anastasia, I feel as if we really are siblings. She comes to me for help and I do what I can to protect her.

Right now I'm really worried about Anastasia. She's betrothed to a baker, but Mother has disowned her. I keep telling her that she doesn't need the old hag anymore, but she's still our mother. She still wants her mother to be a part of her life. Mother will only let Anastasia back in her life if she married a rich man. The sick woman wants me to go try and make love to Queen Belle and try and make her break up with her husband. I know what she's trying to do, she wanted one of her daughters to be queen consort of France.

She wasn't going to succeed. She wanted to pawn Anastasia because Drizella is hideous both inside and out. Mother spoiled us, but Drizella being the eldest got the most pampering. When it was her turn to do the chores, Drizella would scream like someone three times younger than her. Drizella and I were considered our mother's last hope.

The thought of her own flesh and blood marrying a humble baker made her skin crawl. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Anastasia, but I'm happy Cinderella invited her round her castle. Mother would do anything to hold her high status in society. She didn't care who got hurt in the process. She only married Cinderella's and my father for money. She was twice widowed, and both husbands died from the same cause.

My mother repulses me. Her and Drizella should get a life and stop trying to ruin other people's. It's times like these where my head gets weary from Mother's senescence. I'm a beast for thinking like this, but I wish my mother was dead. My mother had been keeping a close eye on me. I was fed up with the annoying forceful stares. She approached me and tapped my shoulders.

"Now you remember my plan," Mother reminded me. She held on tighter to my shoulder and buried her hand in my shirt. I growled and elbowed her in the stomach. She retaliated by restraining me by her staff. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," she whispered. "You have the power to create outstanding wealth for our family."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No."

"I won't do it!" I roared. "You disgust me."

"You shall go to bed with The Queen weather you like it or not!"

"She would never come here."

"The arrangements have already been made," Mother hissed. "She is visiting our lovely home."

I walked away from her. I won't succumb to my mother and I doubt The Queen would ever lay her eyes on me. I mean I've always been told by Drizella that I'm just an ugly smelly beast. Who would ever learn to love a beast?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I expect you to let that inner beast out," Mother whispered in my ear and she laughed. I hated it when she laughed and I despised it even more that she was touching me. Violated by own mother, there couldn't have been a more greater shame than that. Tomorrow will be nothing.

"I'm going out!"

"Oh my dear son," her voice was as creepy as ever, "where on earth too?"

"To Mrs Potts house!"

"That will be a wasted journey."

"What do you mean?"

"She and her male friends are coming too."

I gritted my teeth. "Then I'm going to see Anastasia."

Mother pulled my shirt backwards, and with a smile on her face she whispered, "You will do no such thing."

"You can at least let her come."

"Anastasica is a disgrace to the family."

"Just like Cinderella?"

"Cinderella was never a part of this family."

"How dare you dispose of them like this!" I was not afraid to give Mother a peice of my mind. I will not stand for it and I will defend my sisters till the end. Even I can't do much for Drizella. I still care about her and I'm scared that she'll end up having a miserable life because she stayed in Mother's shadow. "Is this how you repay them? All of us have gone through hard labour to please you, and you repay us with your sickening plots. Drizella may have fallen for your trap, but believe me Mother, the rest of us haven't."

All Mother could say was, "You've got a lot to learn, my boy. Good day."

I slammed the door and hopped onto the carriage. I was going to Chateau Chaumont where Cinderella and her husband lives. Sometimes Anastasia and her husband, Robert de Greggorie go over and stay. If I can't see them. I hope they're there. Because I start to feel funny in cold nights. I just hope I get to see Anastasia; only she knows my secret.


End file.
